


Bicchiere rotto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un triste dialogo tra 18 e sua figlia.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 28. Bicchiere rottoNumero parole: 327.Scritta sentendo: Kiss the Rain – Yiruma; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so6ExplQlaY.





	Bicchiere rotto

Bicchiere rotto

18 guardò il bicchiere ai suoi piedi, si era rotto in un punto e i cocci erano tutt’intono. Si piegò ed iniziò a raccoglierli, mentre le lacrime rigavano il suo viso.

Fuori dalla finestra cadevano delle pesanti gocce di pioggia, che segnavano anche il vetro dell’infisso.

“Mamma…”. La voce di Marron risuonò nella cucina.

18 si rialzò, passandosi la mano sul viso, asciugandosi le lacrime.

“Cosa c’è, piccola mia?” domandò e la voce le tremò. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

Marron sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Pensi ancora a papà?” domandò.

18 strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si voltò a guardare la finestra. Il mormorio della pioggia risuonava ovattato, mischiato al suono delle frasche che venivano scosse dal temporale.

“Penso che mi ricorderò di lui per sempre, bambina mia” ammise.

Marron deglutì e serrò un pugno. “Non puoi piangere per sempre! Papà non avrebbe voluto questo”.

18 posò i pezzi di vetro del bicchiere sul tavolo.

“Tuo padre non avrebbe voluto tante cose, neanche lasciarci sole”.

Marron fece un paio di passi in avanti.

18 la fermò con un movimento della mano, dicendole: “Attenta a non ferirti”.

“Ti senti come quel bicchiere, vero?” domandò la figlia.

18 annuì con un cenno del capo. “Per quanto i pezzi si possano incollare, qualcosa resterà irrimediabilmente diverso”.

“Guarire non significa dimenticare o accettare, solo andare avanti. Permettimi d’incollare quel bicchiere con la pasta d’oro. Sarà impreziosito dal suo dolore, non distrutto da esso.

Così da dimostrarti che potrai farlo anche tu” disse Marron.

18 fece un sorriso stanco, mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli. “Se questo ti farà stare meglio, va bene. Incollalo pure” disse.

Marron la raggiunse e l’abbracciò. “Così spero di far stare meglio te, mamma. Ho perso papà, non voglio perdere anche te” disse.

< Lei è come il mio  Crilin , vede il mio cuore umano nel mio guscio di metallo e circuiti > pensò 18. 


End file.
